


Addiction

by Moonwanderer



Series: Sherlock ABC [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Character Study, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Addiction is a part of human nature, but it does matter what one is addicted to.





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the Sherlock fandom.
> 
> "A" as Addiction.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Sherlock knows that every human being on Earth is prone to addiction. It depends on one’s will and strength what type they choose and how deeply it will affect their life.

Addiction comes in many forms. It can be a substance. It can be an experience. Rituals repetead zealously every day. Danger. Pain. Love.

Sherlock knows his family especially tends to fall into the endless pits of sinful or harmful desires. It seems genius minds attract extremities. For adventure, or oblivion, for pleasure or comfort maybe.

Mycroft is centered around food, for comfort obviously. It’s his way of fighting off stress his job and business generates. Sherlock wonders if it comes from the primal instinct that when you are eating there could be no danger around.

He has to think about Greg a bit, but at least he finds his too. He thinks it’s control. It’s funny, because it doesn’t necessary mean that Greg likes to boss others around- it’s more of his brother’s thing. No, it means that he likes order and likes to know what’s going on around him, and if he cannot make things be this way, he turns for others- like Sherlock- to take the reigns.

Molly is addicted to mysteries and secrets, that’s why she decided to spend her life amongst the dead, studying the ways of life, and that’s why she fell for him, cause she thinks he is different from the others. She has no idea how wrong she is in this.

As for John, the good doctor lives for danger. To fight, to feel something you can get only when you are this close to lose everything, when things are transvalued. He lives to fight, to protect, to stand oh so loyal by someone worth risking everything for. It never fails to amaze Sherlock that he is the one John thinks worthy of.

And Sherlock Holmes, the genius mind, he is so vulnerable. He is the one who is the most liable to be addicted, and he tried so many so far. Nicotine and other drugs, by themelves or combined, but they were not real, just a feeble attempt to escape boredom while he was trying to find his place in this world.

The truth is, he needed something so he knows he belongs to somewhere. To know that he is not only an observer but also a part of this wonderful and confusing thing called „Life”. To know that he has a special place in someone, who sees him as he is, who reminds him that he is more than his brilliant mind.

He didn’t need much time to realise he became addicted to John.

His voice.

His company.

His presence.

He is like air to breathe, to keep him alive.

John is his addiction, the one Sherlock willingly loses against, and his purpose is to fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
